


【可观s】我ESFJ那两位哥

by PLPaint (MorinoeShino)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/PLPaint
Summary: 投稿人 @宝宝面包沙漠狐※小梁同学友情出演，互动成分有，tag就不打啦大家好我是假聊bot编辑PLP 今天收到投稿一则 但是ooc和无聊都算我的编辑我觉得投稿人和他口中的两位哥哥还是很像的 从文章和文笔来看的话XD……问就是在摸鱼！
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	【可观s】我ESFJ那两位哥

投稿人：@ 宝宝面包沙漠狐

我们家族挺大的，说出来可能有点不可思议，我有7个哥哥。只不过老实说7个哥哥都比我更像忙内，还蛮让人操心的。啊，不是那种企业大家族纠纷的狗血套路哦。总体来说，我们所有人相处得都很不错——甚至有点太不错了。所以今天我就……反套路来写写其中两位互相不太对付的哥的故事。（笑）

为了方便叙述，就叫他们L和K吧。（敬称省略:-P）

大家知道16型人格测试吧？就是MBTI，可以通过做题测出一个人的性格以及这个性格的优势劣势、适合的职业之类的。我这两位不太对付的哥测出来都是ESFJ的性格，我觉得还挺准的。因为他们两个人真的很像。从工作态度上来说，两个人都特别、特别认真，不开玩笑。K给人感觉很踏实，一直在持之以恒的努力，而L则是令人意外地在我们不知道的时间里猛训练的那种。从生活上来说，两个人都在细节上很温柔，别人是会在小事上感受到他们体贴的（这种话我当面是绝对不会说的，也就在这儿写写了哈）。然后，不是我夸张，虽然7个哥全都很容易缠上我（唉），但是这两个哥连捉弄我的方式也一模一样。怎样形容比较好呢？反正是一种很别扭的捉弄方式，或许是在表达喜欢吧，但又折磨得我很痛苦。

K跟我年龄最接近，他好像因为我是唯一一个真正意义上比他小（有些哥跟他同年算亲故，不过还是稍稍大那么一点点）的弟弟，特别“滥用”自己作为哥哥的权利，一边说着“我亲爱的弟弟呀”一边打过来。而且经常莫名其妙就喊着“哒哒”撞上来，我都要被抱到窒息了。所以我要跟大家爆料一个tmi，这哥早上起床，没有打理过的时候，真的，很丑（不是报复:-P）。

L哥的话，虽然不能用很丑来损他，但是他曾经是我最不喜欢的哥哥排行榜的冠军（在艰难选择之下）。因为这哥真的很麻烦也很严格，是你希望他做什么他就不做，不仅自己不做可能还怂恿你一起不要做的那种。我除了好些时候不知道他在想什么，也打不过他。不要看他长得好看，他可是会一脸微笑威胁我的人。所以被他缠上的话，我也只有窒息了。

不好意思，前提介绍有点长了。我本来是想先夸夸他们两个的好来着……

咳。总之如大家所见，这两位是这样相似的性格。我真的觉得很神奇，明明很像，为什么会这样不对付呢？我在家里几乎三天两头可以听到他们大吵小吵。这种时候会觉得他们真的性格上很有反差，在他人面前可能互相彬彬有礼，但实际上完全不是这样……要说严重，好像也不至于吵得很认真；要说和平，那为什么随便一点事就可以吵起来呢？

据我细心的观察，一般的套路是这样的。K可能在家里随便说了点什么，比如“牛奶没了，谁有空记得买一下”这样很普通的话。L哥有时就会用奇怪的声线模仿“牛奶没啦牛奶没啦♪”，或者冷不丁说“不要”。接下来K会用更加无情地声线说“哥怎么不一起没了啊”，然后就会吵起来。

或者平常一直看着很提不起劲的L哥突然两眼放光地拉住我还有其他哥哥说“啊刚才K给我做了个飞吻恶心死我啦简直是暴行”，K就会说“明明是哥先wink的好吧别开玩笑”，然后也会吵起来。

又或者K在休息日的时候问我们，“今天天气好像很不错，有人跟我一起去拍个照片吗”之类的。

L哥就会回他“肯定很快就会有超大一朵乌云来下雨然后跟他去的人都会淋成落汤鸡”这样的话。

要我说，一下子就听到这样莫名其妙的话确实很让人无语，我应该会直接就不理了对方吧。

可是K是偏偏听到这样的话又要回嘴的人，不仅说着“这样啊，那看来哥很想去了。反正我的相机防水，干脆直接给哥拍湿身照好啦？”而且会上手去拖L哥。

看了刚才的介绍，大家可能会预测接下来K很容易输给打人很痛的L哥，可实际上这两个哥打起来不单单是势均力敌而且可以说是有点狠的。L哥力量很强，K脑子很好，但是K之前棒球社训练过的身子也不柔弱，L哥也特别聪明而且思维反应极快。明明是一家人诶，动起手来完全不会手软感觉好像从上辈子开始就积了什么九曲十八弯的仇。他们在不造成大范围破坏的情况下把家里的什么都当过武器了，靠垫枕头拖鞋之类的不用说，一激动了可能水杯叉子圆珠笔什么都用。每次我都觉得他们会把家给拆了，但是一阵激烈响声之后除了他俩累得半死之外房间还是挺整齐的。不知道我是不是该说他们贴心。

K说他和L哥这个叫做对话与妥协，H哥则跟我说他们这个叫打情骂俏。虽然H哥平时总是一副搞笑喜剧人的不可靠样子，不过我这次觉得应该信他。

看到这里，大家可能已经体会到了。这两位哥真的很烦。最要命的是，他们互相之间是剑拔弩张的，到了一起对外捉弄别人的时候却是默契满分。包括我在内，还有很多哥都是“受害者”。你完全没办法想象被这两个人左右夹击是多么可怕的一件事情，请想象一下小兔子被两匹披着羊皮的狼围住的场景。虽然看上去是羊的狼也在狩猎范围之内，但是小兔子是早晚会死掉的，被吃掉或者被吓死。如果在这种时候说了什么傻话或者做了什么傻事，就要做好被1+1＞＞＞2倍群嘲的心理准备。

上次我在写作的事情不小心被K发现了，他就抱上来说“哇好厉害，写好了一定要给我看哦”——各位，这不是什么可爱的话，就算他语气再甜也不是。另一边路过的（真的是路过吗，我很怀疑）L哥就过来扯开K的手，说“不要欺负我弟弟”——各位，他不是来救我的。因为接下来一句话就是，“毕竟写完了肯定是会第一个给我看的对嘛，看我对你最好了”。

然后的对话就会变成，“怎么可能，你明明说过最讨厌这哥对吧？你如果喜欢这哥的话我的世界就要崩塌了555”、“看看这个人不像话的样子，哥绝对不会让你变得和他一样的”之类。明明都对着我讲话，但怎么看都是彼此在斗嘴。可是我根本没法离开现场，完全是在被捉弄的位置。真的，好无奈啊。

我之前受K的邀请（他不允许我用“胁迫”这种词…说了会被戳眼睛…可问题是我没说也被戳了啊……）跟他一起录视频，虽然很难说出口但其实还是很有趣的。特别是熟悉了之后，我觉得用视频的方式聊天真的是个不错的体验。没几期之后L哥突然找我说可以一起做直播，要知道这哥平时我去搭话拍合照都会被拒绝耶。结果就这样跟L哥录了一次之后就被K缠住一直在抱怨“你背叛了我”“世界崩塌了”“再也不跟你一起录了”，我早该知道会发生这种事的……但是听说K直接跟L哥闹别扭地更厉害，那就交给他们内部处理吧。

写着写着就变成大杂谈了，谢谢大家看到这里。我也知道家庭里这种算是常有的事，我已经看开啦，每个人的爱意表达都不太一样嘛。我相信我们关系还是很好的，大家也就当茶余饭后的故事看看，不要担心哦。

最后就是其实我性格测试也出来是ESFJ，总觉得前途好像有点担忧的影子。难道这就是我有些时候听着L哥讲话还觉得很有道理的原因吗？我应该不会变成这俩哥一样别扭的人吧……不会吧？


End file.
